Twilight Wish
by Mikuu Kudarashi
Summary: i suck at summarys...so just sorta read the first big paragraph in there for a better one..


Milk-Chan (author): Hello guys! welcome to my first fan fiction, with a mix of a whole bunch of animes...not as much now...but it's mostly a Yuu Yuu Hakusho fanfiction, and Since Mikuu is my own character that was completly made up, and i don't think will allow to have such a character, just think as Mikuu as a...Ragnarok Online Assassin! Do the disclaimer Hiroki!  
Hiroki: You got it! Milk-Chan **does not own** the Yuu Yuu Hakusho Characters, but **DOES** own me, and part of Mikuu :'D

-Part of a random summary of mine-

WELL! you've pleaded, you've asked! You've waited!...well no...not really...but the start of Twilight wish is here! A story for of action pack adventures!..Well...it;s only one...but eh...A STORY FILLED WITH COMEDY! ...pretty much...STUPID THINGS THAT RANDOMLY HAPPON! ...praticly...THIS AIN'T DISGAEA!...really...it really isn't disgaea...no matter how funny that game is, it really I'm not doing disgaea ; IT'S A YUU YUU HAKUSHO STORY! ...true-ly it is. THERE'S NO ROMANCE! ...no matter how close it gets to be...there's no kissing or lovey-dovey scenes!...maybe one or 2 lovey-dovey scenes...oh what ever, sorry if this looks really long to you ;, and that my spelling is poor...The story is mainly about Mikuu Kudarashi... I'll just say something important before I start! When people talk, it will look like this: "person name: text", for example: "Mikuu: okay, gone to go pick up some milk!" and when people think in their heads, it looks like this: 'person name: text', for ex: 'Milk-Chan: hey! Stop readin my mind!' okay now...lets go!

-('o')-  
Story Start!  
-('o')-

Playing basket ball at the park as always, Mikuu with friend Hiei. Hiei has practically been her friend for about 2 years now...but then again...

"Mikuu: HA! You'll never catch me Hiei!"

bouncing that ball to his net, she's about to make a shoot until...KA-POW Hiei bashes her out of the way, and steals the ball from her...and while your still falling, he makes a shoot for her net, and scores...then thats when she hits the floor..Ow...

"Mikuu: OWWWWWWWwww! HEEEEeey! That really hurt! And that's a foul!"

The thing with Hiei...he always cheated in basketball...

"Hiei: Too bad! I win again!"  
"Mikuu: Only because you cheated like...12 times a half an hour?"  
"Hiei: Dose it really matter?"  
"Mikuu: YESSSSS!"  
"Hiei: oh shut up..."

oh here we go again

"Mikuu: GAH! You make me soooo mad I could just make a voo doo doll of you and rip that head off, and hope that your head comes off too!"

What a crappy come-back!

"Hiei: What a crappy come-back!"

See? He agrees with me!

"Mikuu: Oh fine! What's YOURS!"

Watch Mikuu get her ass kicked...

"Hiei: this!"

KA-PUNCH MIKUU! Mikuu was punched so hard, that's she's sent flying up...up...UP...and up...and...Oh you get the point!

"Mikuu: HEY HIEI? I can't see you anymoreeeeeeee" ding

and yet you might be wondering right now was he's still her friend, and that he's only 4.10 (4 foot 10 inches), and yet still manages to beat her up and stuff? I truly have no idea...

": Hiei, beating up children who are younger than you? And none the less, cheating at basketball? I'm disappointed in you :'("  
"Hiei: Hn...Kurama you don't know her too well..."  
"Kurama: ah? Well-"

All of the sudden! Mikuu is right there running so fast, that as soon as she see Kurama she stops, but she's sliding, and bashes into Kurama...who's sent flying into a tree -,-;

"Mikuu: I'MMMMM BACK! So how long was that?"  
"Hiei: about 15 seconds of reading if your speed of reading medium"   
"Mikuu: AHHH okay...what happened to that guy I bashed into?"  
Hiei points at a tree, with Kurama's legs sticking out, and the rest of his body is somewhere covered in leaves...oh no wait, how he's right side up, now you can see his head.  
"Mikuu: ...Sooooo...it's the guy with long red hair, beautiful emerald eyes, seposly super cute, that he most likely has a fan club about him, he looks kinda tall from here is (speaking in a mono-tone voice) and-"  
"Hiei: OKAY! I get it! And YES!"

oh! I guess she'll say sorry to Kurama for bumping into him like that...how sweet!

"Mikuu: oh...LISSON HERE YOU! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M NOT A CHILD! BUT A YOUNG TEENAGER! I'M 14! NOT A 10 YEAR OLD OR 12! SO DON'T CALL ME A KID!"

Ummm...maybe not

"Kurama: Alright I'm sorry for calling you a child"

Just then, a few teen sorta dressed in black, but had bandages here and there on there cloths came around by...they seamed to be looking for something.

"Mikuu: OH SORRY! I gotta go! You know...nature break n' stuff! TA-TA!" ZOOM!

And Mikuu just seams to had...ran away, going 'my spider senses are tingling' and 'ninja of the night' ...even if it ain't night.

"Kurama: hmmmm...maybe I really do not understand her...by the way, Koenma wishes to see us all right now. Just thought I tell you"

And Kurama jumps down the tree! And him and Hiei leave. Back to you now!...who's behind a tree not to far away...

"Mikuu: ...I wonder who this Koenma is...sounds like an interesting guy...heh oh well, I can't follow them now, I've got better things to do..."

with a sly smile, She continues with her own business gone back to being that hyper crazy girl she was befor... TO KOENMA'S PLACE!

- ( ',' ) -  
to Koenma's place  
- ( ',' ) -

"Koenma: Well boys...you're probly wondering why I've called you here...on such a fine non-crime-"  
" : oh get on with it!" an extremely hair gelled boy shouts impatiently.  
"Koenma: okay, okay, hold your horses Yusuke; I've called you here to talk about...silent CRIMES!" lighting in the backround  
'Hiei, Kurama yusuke, and some really big guy: ;'  
"really big dude: but what do you mean by silent crimes? As in...What are they?"   
"Koenma: ahhh, I'm glad you asked kuwabara, because now I get to say a lot of things now! What I mean by silent crimes is that there has been an assassin killing over 50 demons, humans, physical spirits, etc. etc. each month. She is a master in the poison arts, and shadow tech. the poison she uses on her victims causes them to die a slowly and painful death, messing with your mind, tearing you apart. It ages you at the same time to your time. Once the victims are dead, the poison completely disappears, and inflicts a health problem to make us believe that the person had died of a disease."  
"Kurama: so tell us how you where able to find this information."  
"Koenma: well...one of the victims was able to escape her grasp...the problem is that was still got abit of poison in the process of his escape and will die somewhat in a few hours. So demon...tell us everything else you know."

the boys turn to a fidgeting old looking demon

"Demon: w- w- well...she told us...tha she wazz name Mikuu Kuda- da- da- rashi (Mikuu Kudarashi). iwas able escape by maki- ing mry-selfe teperaly dead..She can't die fro umm own poison, we've tried, we did, but she some how curessss her self."  
"Kuwabara: what did she look like?"

Amazing! A smart question to ask kuwabara!

"Demon: I didn'tz see muh of her face, I wass only able to see eyes and hair. She had soft grween eyes, her hair waz about as long as her highzer back, brown or black hair...URK!"

Suddenly the twitching old looking demon stops breathing, trying to gasp for air, he falls to the floor...dead.

"Yusuke: ...what's the deal here? I thought you said he was gonna die in a few hours! Not a few minutes!"

Well Yusuke... to tell you the truth, really I'm being a lazy ass...I wanted him to die so I would have to talk like that...

"Yusuke: GRRR! MILK-CHAN! You trying to make more people die out there!"

relax! I control this story! I'll make you figure it out in a few moments:' )

"Yusuke: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHH!"  
"Kurama: Uhhh...Yusuke...please stop fighting with the author..."   
"Koenma: ...hmm...Hiei...you seamed trouble...do you might have an idea who this person is?"  
"Hiei: ...the girl I play basketball with...her name is Mikuu...but I've got no idea what her last name is"

just then, a blue oger comes rushing in

"Blue Oger: LORD KOENMA! I found this Mikuu Kudarashi file! But here's the thing, instead of having info from her birth to her current age, we only have info when she was 10, to her current age, of 14!"  
"Koenma: WHAT! Only 4 years of information?"  
"Kurama: I believe that girl that you play and cheated at basketball with was 14 she said...but she's got brown eyes..."  
"Kuwabara: well let's take a lookie at the file!"

- ('.' )-  
DA FILE!  
-( ',') -

Name: Mikuu Kudarashi

Current Age: 14

Eye color: Brown/Green

Hair color/length: brown/black high back length

Race: 100 Human

Job Class and Clan: Shadow Poison Assassin of the Hidden Hideout of the Desert Sand

Weapon choice: Katars, Hidden swords

Gender: Female/Male

Height: 5.1 (5 foot, 1 inch)

Childhood: most unknown (known only from age 10 - current age)

Status from 1-10 (10 being best) :

Str: 7 Def: 5

Hit: 8 Int: 8

Agi: 10 Res:9

Luk: 10 Acc: 10

- (o) -  
end of file (heh..i'm just making this off the top of my head..)  
- (0) -

A silence fills the room as everybody still is looking at the file.

"Hiei: ...That's all you've got in 4 years!"

And an argument goes on between the gang and Koenma, of guessing who this person is, and how this person is both genders, etc. but just outside the window, and earring at the convo, was a girl with green eyes and a very dark brown hair. Infact...the one earing...was none other then Mikuu Kudarashi...

'Mikuu: ...so...it's a good thing I decided to change my mind and check out this Koenma guy...damn, how could I have let that bastard live like that... and how come i didn't think this guy was just their stupid buissness boss!'  
"Kurama: hey, I sense something outside the window"  
'Mikuu: shoot! I didn't cover myself! (As in cover her presents)'

The sneaky little assassin escapes in the shadows swiftly and un-noticeably (I've got no idea if that's even a word).

"Kurama: ...well...never mind...what ever was there before is gone"   
"Yusuke: okay, I've got an idea of how we can get this assassin! (whisper whisper)"

Uhhh...why are they whispering? I mean, come on!

"Koenma: we don't want you to hear! It make the scene more suspense!"

...oh...okay!

"Kurama: that a brilliant idea Yusuke...I'm sorta shocked you thought of that...but I don't think I'm right for the job"

With a surprise face, he replies...  
"Yusuke: WAH! What's wrong with it?"

Hiei starts the explanation with his classic "Hn" he answer's Yusuke's question

"Hiei: Because you idiot, if it's the person who we might think it is, she or he wont come for the bait!"   
"Kuwabara: YEAH URAMESHI! (Sorry if I spelt that wrong) he-she won't come for the bait! Maybe YOU should do it!"

everyone then looks at kuwabara with sly and evil smiles...

"Kuwabara: ...was it something I said OoO;; ?" and well leave the gang to there own problems! Let's skip to the next day!

-(.o.)-  
THE NEXT DAY  
-(.o.)-

We come back tot he park where Mikuu and Hiei usually play basketball. This time...they ain't playing basketball...OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HOW LONG IS THIS PART?

"Hiei: Hey, Mikuu..."  
"Mikuu: Hm?"   
"Hiei: ...what's your last name?"

Mikuu's eyes had widened for a moment, but then she smiled and replied...

"Mikuu: Well, well, I don't even know your last name and you expect me to tell you mine? And plus! Its common cuticy to give your own name, or last name first before asking somebody else -"

Uhhh...that surely annoyed Hiei...

"Hiei: Hn...What ever..."

ohhh he's glaring now ;3

'Hiei: I'll just read through out your mind to find that answer...'

what! A mind is like a girl's diary! You can't just invade it!

'Hiei: I can and I will...UGH!'

Hiei falls to the ground, with this missive headache all of the sudden.

"Mikuu: WOAH! Hiei! What's wrong?"

Hiei hesitated...but still answered…

"Hiei: just a headache"

he had noticed Mikuu with a slight glare in her eyes for about half a second, but then she put on a happy smile.

"Mikuu: OHHHH! I get it! You where thinking too hard! I know! Its abit embarrassing because it makes you sound stupid, but I remember I was thinking for 3 hours of trying to solve this problem, that I gave my self a huge headache! Hiei you should really take a cat nap! It helps it go away! infract, if you do take a cat nap, I shall go away then! LATER!"

and with that...she ran away...and now with later that night in the spirit world (what was the point of doing that you might be wondering? just for the heck of it)

-('..')-  
To the spirit world  
-('..')-

"Random demon: AHHHH! NOOO DO- ARUGH!"

a demon falls to the ground dead, as he still bleeds massive amount of blood.

"Mikuu: heh heh heh... 1 down... 4 more to kill, but first I gotta clean this mess...again"

and let's just skip when Mikuu's done cleaning her mess…due to my ultra lazy-ness

"Mikuu: okay...now that; that's done, let's find my 4 last victims...huh? I scene someone near...a human? In the spirit world? Hmmm...let's take a peek!"

She then sinks into the shadows, with her swift speed, she stalks the shadows of the night, and ends up finding this big huge guy cross dressing, pretending to be a woman...

'Mikuu: ugh...he looks SOOOOOO ugly! And he's sucha terrible cross dresser! Waita minute...is that- ?' "Kuwabara: oh my here I am...alone...completely defenseless...and...Uhhh...yeah..." he said with a sorta contry weserten voice  
'Mikuu: ...oh god...it is, it's that Kuwabara guy I saw with Koenma...well...if I remember right, he's afraid of mice right? Man I never knew reading his files would be useful... hmmmmhmhmhm...'

back to Kuwabara

"Kuwabara: Uhhh...guys...I don't think she's com-"

a rustle in the bushes! WHAT COULD IT BE!

": squeak"

OH NO! IT'S THE DREADED--

"Kuwabara: MOUSE! OH MY GOD! AHHHHHHHHHH! (hi-pitch girly voice)"

Kuwabara then runs to the bushes and jumps in it, with the sound of people being landed on. The dreaded mouse runs to the bush where kuwabara jumped in.

"Kuwabara: EEEEK! Get it away from me!"

our scared little- ...err...huge Kuwabara hides behind his friends.

"Yusuke: WHA HA HA HA HA! Man your still afraid of mice? It's just a stupid mouse! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yusuke falls to the floor laughing in tears, as the mouse just stairs at them for a moment. Then it opens its mouth, but the thing was...the mouth was opened so hugely, that its mouth was partially hovering over the Yu Yu gang with raiser sharp teeth, and disgusting drool!

"Yu Yu Gang: ...O0O''' AHH!"

Yusuke then just uses his spirit gun tech, and blows up the mouse.

"Yusuke: I think I shall never look at a mouse the same way ever again."

but then they hear a maniacal laughter in the shadows, it appears its Mikuu Kudarashi! How convinent...she then appears in front of them...still...laughing her head off...

"Mikuu: OH MY GOD! AH HAHAHAHA! YOU'VE SHOULD HAD SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES! AHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Hiei then steps forward!

"Hiei: Hn, Shut up, it makes you sound stupid if you don't. You wouldn't happen to be the assassin known as Mikuu Kudarashi now would you?"

Mikuu then stops laughing and turns to face the crimson eyed boy

"Mikuu: ask a stupid question and you get a stupid answer...so anyways...NO DUH HIEI JAGANSHI!"

She then stabs her Katars in the ground, and pulls upwards on an angle until she has the Katars completely out, creating some form of a cut in the air behind and hitting the tree behind her, causing...Yusuke to get hit in the head? What the...

"Mikuu: hah! Koenma trying to become like Yusuke? Nice try but it ain't good eno- AUGH!"

Yusuke had attempted to punch Mikuu in the back of her head. He only nicked her, but she had fallen to the ground purposely, and counted back from the ground by doing a flip kick on Yusuke's jaw and landed back on her feet.

"Mikuu: DAMN YOU! I thought I had hit you in the head!"   
"Kurama: I guess it really does pay to have a thick hard head like yours Yusuke..."

Yusuke gets up with slight troubles and with slight dizzy-ness it appears

"Yusuke: yeah...I guess...it does ;"  
"Koenma: okay boys! Show her why we've got our own movie, TV show, and manga!"

wait...your not suppose to say that! Your not following the script god damn it! Infact...just for doing that...I'll make Mikuu KICK YOUR ASSES: )

"Mikuu: Certainly..."  
"Koenma: not if I can help it!"

Koenma...just...shoo for now! -pop- Koenma disappeared...well?

"Kuwabara: oh yeah! TAKE THIS YOU EVIL PEOPLE KILLER"

Kuwabara summons his spirit sword and charges after Mikuu! But here's a classic! Mikuu just moves to the side and sticks her foot out at the last minute, causing kuwabara to trip onto Yusuke. She then jumps back away from the gang and squizes her fist, which then it starts to glow a dark purple in a form of a flame.

"Mikuu: hmmhmhmhmhm...die a slow and painful death you human boys!"

With a twist of the wrist, and a flick of her fingers, the dark purple flame flies off her hand and is headed straight for Yusuke and Kuwabara...who are currently holding each other. HIEI JUST JUMPS IN FRONT OF THEM AND UN-SHEEK'S HIS SWORD AND COUNTERS BACK HER PURPLY LOOKING FLAME BALL RIGHT BACK AT MIKUU! Mikuu being a fast little assassin she is, she's able to move outa the way, but then some sort of huge looking Venus HUMAN trap blocks her path. well...this looks like a tight spot, so she back flips back to her spot, and does some sort of high jump flip in the air, avoiding her own attack, but then Hiei just counter his counter, and sends it fly up towards Mike but it's traveling at a slower rate.

"Yusuke: YEAH! THANKS HIEI! There's no way she can doge that!"

think again Urameshi!

"Yusuke: wha-?"

The girl then stretches her arms out and the winds come into her hands, she waits for the perfect moment before she comes almost into contact with that purple flaming ball, then WAM! She smacks the back of her legs with the force of the wind in her hands pushing her away just barely escaping her own attack, and lands on the ground with her feet, which then turns into a forward role, then a hop and bounce off of Kurama's head and into a tree!

"Mikuu: Well sorry to say boys, this was hardly a battle, and hardly any action in this."

HEY! I resent that! Your telling me I'm lazy with battles and there usually short when I write them aren't you?

"Mikuu: But the day of month is near, and I've got no time to fool around with you! Ta- ta!"

and with that, she had escaped…leaving me pissed off as HELL!

"Kurama: this was probly one of the shortest battles I've seen…and I didn't even do anything! that's Hiei's job."   
"Yusuke: DAMN IT! She's creative to hit her own self like that to avoid that attack!"  
"Kurama: No Yusuke.. it did hit her. It hit her in the head."

LET'S GET BACK TO MIKUU! She's the main person here! Not the stupid Yu Yu gang! XD

- ('o' )-  
To Mikuu  
-( 'o')

'Mikuu: shoot! I still got hit by my own attack…what's worst is that had a heavy amount of poison in that attack…but I know what those boys are capable of…I can't just let them know how I cure the poisons I use on my victims. They'd be making my life a living hell if they did.'

Our dark brown haired girl stands up, and raises her hand up to the moon.  
"Mikuu: Detoxify!"

Blue and purple balls of light surround her, and she is magically cured from the poison.

"Mikuu: now that THAT'S taken care of…what am I gonna do about these wounds?"

AKA: her head wound and the back of her legs are bleeding…just if you wanna know. We now move on to the next day!

THE NEXT DAY

We come back to the park, where this will be our final scene for the the end of Twilight wish part 1!

"Mikuu: Z z Z z Z z Z z….(drools) …Z z Z z Z z Z…"   
"Hiei: …great…she's sleeping…"  
"Mikuu: Z z Z z..uh…hu? TURKUY LURKY! I mean uh…wah? Oh hey Hiei…(yawns) you're up bright and early…"

stretching her arms, and yawning constantly…and yet she's still able to notice that Hiei wont stop staring at the head bandage…oh crap, your doomed Mikuu! XD

"Mikuu: Uhhh…why do you keep staring at my head bandage?"

Hiei not even startled with the question, he replies..

"Hiei: I was just wondering how you hurt your head…"

Ohhh he's got you cornered Mikuu! Whatcha gonna do?

"Mikuu: Ohhh...I didn't, I just found it and I thought it look nice as a head ornament"

Well from the looks of Hiei's slightly glaring face…he ain't convinced, and he pulls off the bandage TO SEE----….a perfectly non injured head.

"Mikuu: HEY! Give that back!"   
"Hiei: Hn…I guess I thought wrong.."

Mikuu confused as already she is, she just gives him a dumb confused look.

"Hiei: oh it doesn't matter, up for a round of basketball?"

The girl's eyes turn into flaming delight! As she jumps out of her seat, and stares at him with gleaming smiles.

"Mikuu: REALLY! You asked ME to play this time! OH MAN YOUR ON!"

Grabbing the black-spiky-haired boy's hand and dragging him to the basketball court with her hyper energy, the young girl as we know as Mikuu Kudarashi, knew that something big and bad was about to happen soon, but hell, who cares? And that's the end of _Twilight Wish, Part 1: The Odd start of something NEW_! I hope you had enjoyed this 1st part please do leave a review!

Milk-Chan: _NEXT TIME ON TWILIGHT WISH! Mikuu does some sort of slip up that reveals who she really is!  
_Mikuu: Milk-Chan…you really are gonna do weird next episodes like Disgaea aren't you?  
Milk-Chan:_ So Koenma knowing about this "slip up", he sends Hiei to practically err…kid-nap her into the spirit world, and recruit her to track down the assassin Mikuu!  
_Hiei: Oh no…I thought she said it wasn't Disgaea…and how I'm completely out of character in this story…  
Milk-Chan: _BUT REALLY; this is a lie! He just wants to catch her in the act! He wants to truly prove that she's the assassin!  
_Kurama: Yep…we're doomed...  
Milk-Chan: _ As gay as this story really sounds! Will Mikuu be able to escape Koenma's plan!  
_Yusuke: NO!  
Milk-Chan: Shut up Yusuke and let me finish! ---_And yet still be able to be one of them spirit detectives to somehow at the same time hide her identity?  
_Kuwabara: Oh great...we're going on another crazy adventure! Well I don't want any part in this!  
Koenma: It's too late kuwabara…Yukina will be in this story and whatever the author wants, goes!_  
_Milk-Chan: _** HELL YEAH!** WELL YEAH GOTTA WAIT TILL NEXT EPISODE, On "Twilight Wish Part 2: Koenma's devious plan! FAIL or a SUCCESS?" YOU DON'T WANNA MISS IT!...maybe x3  
_Everyone: Will see yeah soon, so bye-bye!

This story was brought to you by: Mikuu Kudarashi (or in this story, it's Milk-Chan because Mikuu Kudarashi is a character xD) and on behalf of me! I would truly love it if you left a review on this♥ ...I even put some love into it x3


End file.
